SEVENTH MR BOOK INFO!
by Fang-Nick-Ride
Summary: Read this if you want info on the next MR book. Yeah it's like a year away but I was so exited I wanted to share this with anyone who wants INFO! I LOVE THE INTERNET!
1. ANGEL

**YO! Listen to this o um READ THIS. If I find more info I'll Update**

Anyway. I am writing this because (I know this is like a year away but I am so super exited) THE 7th Maximum Ride book comes out on March 14th 2011. the book is called Angel. All I know is they are still on the saving the world mission. The voice keeps telling Max that Dylan is perfect for her and (get this) she starts to listen to the voice ABOUT DYLAN! It didn't mention anything about Fang but I hope he comes back into it.

I think i'm guessing that there will be more books cos the fifth book is MAX, sixth is FANG now the seventh is ANGEL. So the others must be NUDGE, GAZZY or GASMAN and IGGY. Heard there should be twelve books.


	2. Itex

**If you are wondering where I heard this I will share.**

I was on the internet and decided to type in the search engine _'When is the seventh Maximum Ride novel coming out'_ I expected info on the other books but no. I click on a Wiki site and it said what I told you guys. It also mentiond With and Wizered 2 coming out in december.

Also for you people who didn't know what i'm gonna say I was shocked as heck. Itex is REAL. I typed into search engine and every result said Itex.

OMG! i Though.

Itex is the 1 of the biggest companies in the world. I wonder if it's evil, prob not. It just, like sells everything. I own some stuff sold by Itex. Like GLUE! Any questions should hopefully be answered.

I thin in ANGEL she back's off from wanting to lead. But like I think she'll want to try and get back on Max's goodside but as Max says she never ever forgets but Angel is Max's baby so she'll be forgiven to an extent.

* * *

**I've updated my new story Fight or Flight. please read. It has some lon chapters in it. Longer by a lot compared to some of my other stuff.**

**Caitlyn.**


	3. Some extra stuff

**So um I've read the reviews and thought I'd answer some of them.**

* * *

**There should be twelve books.**

**You don't honestly have to believe me, since I keep going back to see if it's true.**

**fang's mine u all - hell yeah! I'll come with you, but like maybe we shouldn't kill J.P or Max and Fang could never get together again, and Dylan will never leave. We could start a riot though. **

**Angelthree117 - This might just be a rumor but saying that I trust the website Wiki but only for the MR books. I couldn't belive Itex is real either. I sat staring and the computer screen for two minuets strait.**

**Right people have asked how I know this and someone mentioned that Wiki isn't a reliable source. Well I'll explain.**

I was on the computer and typed in the 'What is the next Maximum Ride book called' or something along those lines. Then there was a wiki site that said 'Angel A Maximum Ride novel and Witch and Wizard 2' I clicked on it and scrolled down to receive the info. So I am excited about Angel coming out and wanting to get my mum and dad to buy Witch and Wizard 2 in December. (I still haven't read the first 1 but I will eventually)

I trust Wiki cos last year my gran bought the fourth MR book and realized it wasn't for her and she gave it to me and I took one look of the cover and decided I didn't like it, after I had read the blurb I still never wanted to read it. But I took it to school to read in English and you know the saying 'Never judge a book by it's cover.' I read the first chapter at school got home and never put the book down until I finished it. It took me 3 hours to read. Then at school I went on to Wiki to see if there was another book. So if that was January the book was still not out. It came up with the Max info, correctly. My mum and dad bought me it when it came out. I then a month later wanted to see the info for the next book and it came up with the correct info for fang. So for my birthday which was in November I got the first, second and third MR books. I have read Fang. Just don't own it the now.

**Believe me or not it is your choice. Just thought you's would like to know.  
**


	4. FULL SUMMARY! PlZ READ

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So I was online and I found the WHOLE summary. Well the part that's out now.**

**So I found it on a random site when I was at school.**

In the seventh book in the bestselling series, evil scientists are still trying to convince Max that she needs to save the world, but this time by providing the genetic link in speeding up the pace of evolution. Worse, they're trying to convince her that her perfect mate is Dylan, the newest addition to the flock. The problem is that, despite herself, Max is starting to believe it.

Fang travels the country collecting his own gang of mutated humans, but the two separate flocks must unite to defeat a frightening doomsday cult whose motto is _Save the Planet: Kill the Humans._ And this time, the true heroine, for once, may be little Angel. It is down to the flock once again to save the world.

* * *

I really want Dylan Kicked out.

Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan.

Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back,

* * *

**Please join the chant if you feel the same. Any questions and I will try my best to answer.**

**Until next time my friends.  
**


	5. Mob

**Since I have spare time on my hands I'm answering ALL reviews that come in now.**

Bubbly Chan (Than is how you write it, right?) said -

There are two things I don't get about Fang leaving.

1. He promised to never leave Max.

2. Jeb said that Max's flock are the only mutants out there with souls.

My answer -

I honestly don't get that either. I think JP did that on porpoise (I don't know how to spell the dang word so I went wit that.) like to get us worried then Fang comes back and him and Max get together again and it is Dylan go bye-bye. Because JP wouldn't get us all to want Fang and Max together then decided to grab a new random charicter and say 'stuff yous Dylan and Max get together' since he knows a angry mob of Fax fan girls and boys will hunt him down. It's hopefully to make us want Max and Fan to be together even more. And if I'm wrong I'm leading the angry mob.

* * *

I really want Dylan Kicked out.

Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan, Boot Dylan.

Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back, Bring Fang back,

* * *

**Please join the chant if you feel the same. Any questions and I will try my best to answer.**

**Until next time my friends.  
**


	6. Aoife

**Aoife Thanks, **

**Firstly i'm sure it's 2013. Cos cathrine (Whats her surname?) who directed twilight wanted the MR screenplay re-written cos there wasnt enough action in it apparently.**

**Secondly March the 14th, as it comes out the day before my sisters birthday.**

**Thirdly Yeah, Its weird, so i guess that she had browny blonde hair. And I can say, the other books are amazing, if i'm honest the first three are the best.**

**Fourthly, I'd go for it. Don't hold back, if you want to play Max go to an audition, I'll totally back you up. You'd be perfect for the part. But if you do get the part you better send me an autograph. :) **

I hope I've helped.

**Caitlyn. xx  
**


	7. More info

**So i ain't updated this in a while.**

Synopsis

Max Ride and her best friends have always had one another's backs. No matter what. Living on the edge as fugitives, they never had a choice. But now they're up against a mysterious and deadly force that's racing across the globe - and just when they need one another the most, Fang is gone. He's creating his own gang that will replace everyone - including Max. Max is heartbroken over losing Fang, her soulmate, her closest friend. But with Dylan ready and willing to fight by her side, she can no longer deny that his incredible intensity draws her in. Max, Dylan, and the rest of their friends must soon join with Fang and his new gang for an explosive showdown in Paris. It's unlike anything you've ever imagined ...or read.

Book details

**Published**  
03/03/2011

**The synopsis is different slightly so I put it up. xx **


End file.
